Gone
by Bishie Hunter Neko
Summary: [Song fic] Kari is killed in a tragic accident, and T.K. has trouble coming to terms with her death.


Right... Just so nobody decides to sue me because I didn't put in this disclaimer, here it is:  
I do not own Digimon, and if I did, I would have made sure it was a Takari ending! All the words inside quotations ( ) are part of the song , by *NSYNC, and are certainly not mine! This story contains Takari, angst, and death. If you don't like those things, please don't read this. : I If I haven't scared you off, please, enjoy!  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
T.K.! Help me! Kari's scream rang in T.K.'s head. _I could have saved her._  
  


I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I'm tryin' my best to be  
A man and be strong.'  


  
His hat crumpled in his hands, T.K. sat hunched on his bed. Losing Kari hurt too much for tears.  
  


If I could just find a way  
To make so that you were  
Right here, right now.'  
  


T.K. clutched a framed snapshot of Kari to his chest. It was hard to believe that the only time he would see her smile was in pictures, and he would never hear her voice, or feel her hand on his shoulder. T.K. pressed his fingertips against the glass, trying to release the memory trapped inside. But he couldn't.  
  


I drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains  
You're gone.'  
  


I was right there Matt. I could have saved her. And whenever I close my eyes, I can see the accident.  
  
T.K.! Help me! _Kari's scream. Her figure outlined in the glow of the car's headlights. _Screech! _The car's brakes, trying to stop the wet wheels. The car just driving on, the driver not even looking at the body lying on the wet pavement.  
  
_Rip! _ His sleeve tearing as he burst out of the bushes, Gatomon and Patamon behind him. The rain pelting his face, mixing with the tears on his cheeks.  
  
_ _Gatomon whimpering, her paws on Kari's broken body.  
  
_ _Kari's brown eyes flickering open, glazed over with pain.  
  
_ _ Her eyes turning towards him, then fluttering closed.  
  
_I'm right here Kari. _His own voice, cracking in mid-sentence.  
_T.K., I'll love you forever. My time on this earth is up, but I'll always be there, watching over you. Spread my ashes in the digi-world, please... _Kari's last wish.  
  
_Kari, no! You're gonna make it, I know you are! _His voice, filled with emotion.  
  
_I'll love you forever, T.K. _ A little sigh, and that was it.  
  
_Kari! Wake up! Please... _Kari's limp body in his arms. Holding her close, Patamon beside him. Gatomon, crying in grief and shock.  
  
_Then someone found me, sitting in the mud. They called an ambulance and it took her away. But it was too late. She took her last breath in my arms.  
  
Finished speaking, T.K. looked at Matt in the eye. T.K.'s eyes were red, but not from crying. From lack of tears.  
  


So I'll just hang around and  
Find some things to do  
To take my mind   
Off missing you.'  
  
  


Halfheartedly, T.K. bounced a basketball against the pavement in the school courtyard. The echo was hollow, just like his heart.  
  
There was the bench where she had sat. Before he had let her down, and the digimon transported her to the dark world.  
  
In the distance he could see the field where they all played soccer together. _She was so happy when we were all together, with the digimon playing with us. But she will never see us together again, just like we'll never see her._  
  


The time is passing so slowly now  
Guess that's my life without you.'  
  
  


It's not fair to any of us. I wish that car had hit me instead. There can be light without hope, but nothing, not even knowledge, can exist without light. Practicing his speech, T.K. almost burst into tears. Almost.  
  
Ever since the ambulance had taken Kari away, T.K. hadn't shed a single tear. Not a single one.  
  


Now that we're apart  
Am I still in your heart?'  
Cuz you're in mine.  
  


Almost everyone was sobbing openly, Mimi and Yolei clinging to each other. Tai opened the container, and a single tear dented the powder's surface.  
  
He grabbed a handful of the ashes and tossed them into the wind.  
  
As they were borne upward, the grey dust was transformed into silky white feathers, which flew over the digital world that Kari had loved so much.  
  
T.K. took a single feather from the air, and put it in his shirt pocket, so she would always be close to him.  
  
he whispered, as the tears began to flow.  
  
As T.K. was standing there, tears running down his cheeks, he could have sworn that he felt faint wingbeats behind him, and heard a voice whisper, I'll love you forever, T.K.  



End file.
